Fierce Vexation of a Dream
by jazelock
Summary: The Luna Diviner’s expression did not change when Axel and Zexion arrived, but Zexion could pick out the scent of apprehension and tension emanating from his being—or non-being. 6x7x8 and hint of 8x13


In honor of it being June 7, 2008, or 06/07/08, here today, I present the obvious threesome you can get from those numbers out of the Organization. (And, yes, I know I should be continuing to work on OUS, but how could I pass up this once in a lifetime opportunity?) If you are disturbed by shounen-ai or, more specifically, these three characters indulging in shounen-ai, leave and don't flame. As always, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or A Midsummer Night's Dream.

* * *

Zexion nearly lost his train of thought before he swiftly gathered up the loose end and filed it away in the darker parts of his mind. Seeing as it was Axel demanding his attention, he took an extra few seconds to prepare himself mentally before standing and fixing his gaze on the Flurry of Dancing Flames. "Yes, Axel?"

The fire wielder gave a disturbingly wide grin that, on another face perhaps, would have looked insane. But because this was Axel, the smile merely walked the borderline between wicked and dangerous. To Zexion, it predicted trouble and immediately put him on his guard. When Axel slowly strolled in a circle, pushing the empty chair away swiftly, around Zexion and ended up behind him, the Schemer's skin prickled and his senses went on high alert, but he resisted the urge to turn to face the source of his discomfort.

Axel was more observant than most of the Organization gave him credit for. He saw the faint increase in Zexion's speed of breath and did not bother to hide the smirk his smile transformed into. Instead, he sauntered closer so that they were pressed chest to back and enjoyed the now-obvious rapid breathing coursing through the younger's body. A pity there was no fluttering heartbeat for him to feel in such close proximity. "You know, all these late nights can't be good for that youthful complexion."

A quiet sigh of exasperation was his answer. "Get to the point, _Eight_." The beginning of a scowl flitted around the corners of Axel's lips, but was banished within a matter of seconds. "Why so rude? Anyways, aren't you bored of…what ever you were doing?"

"My personal interest does not matter in a case of research. Now if that's all you came to ask…" Zexion made a dismissive flick towards the door that Axel chose to avert his eyes from and pretend he never saw in the first place. "Come on, don't you think you need a break?"

To be quite honest and to his shame, he was intrigued. The planning of a new surveillance route through Hollow Bastion was not a very good keeper of attention.

The pause that lasted a second too long after Axel's question told him all he needed to know, but experience told him to wait out Zexion for a little while longer. However, a brief trailing of hands down the slim waist couldn't hurt in the silence. A shiver was rewarded him and Zexion turned his head slightly to one side, revealing a vague glimpse of his profile. "What did you have in mind?" His tone was fairly neutral aside from a carefully measured out dose of bored curiosity. However...

He was caught. They both knew it, one reluctantly in defeat and the other in triumphant glee. Axel bent his head to Zexion's level and trailed wet lips down a side of pale neck. Neither of them spoke.

Zexion obediently stepped towards the dark corridor when it appeared and shot only a diluted version of his glare when Axel gave a mocking hand sweep and lip-synced, "After you."

When the tendrils of shadow cleared from his vision and the dim, washed-out colors of Axel's quarters replaced the utter darkness, he was not surprised at anything he found there. Even the unexpected presence of Saïx sitting forcedly composedly at the edge of the bed made sense in this twisted reality he had drifted into. The Luna Diviner's expression did not change when Axel and Zexion arrived, but Zexion could pick out the scent of apprehension and tension emanating from his being—or non-being. He had no time to sense anything else as a pair of wiry arms snaked around his torso and a brush of heat pressed against the back of his neck.

Yellow eyes glowed and were quickly almost drowned by widening black of pupils. Axel grinned heatedly at him over a squirming Zexion. "So you're restless, I'm horny, and Zexy's bored. Perfect, don't you think?" He paused and his voice lowered an octave or two. "Once in a lifetime offer," he breathed in his superior's ear, but the invitation was directed at the spectator.

Zexion's eyes flew open, and he wondered absently when he had closed them, when a soft growl came to his ears. Strangely gentle hands brushed away the shock of dark hair covering the right side of his face and azure connected with gold. His cloak was tantalizingly being unzipped and a burning hand slipped down the opening being created. Teeth clamped down on his shoulder and he could feel the growl vibrate into him. A quiet moan rose up in his throat and he was being whirled away in a flurry of pain. But, oh, it was so deliciously sweet…

-

He knew there would be no talk of this night, come morning. Saïx would wander off and continue playing devoted servant to Xemnas. Zexion's cool, forbidding demeanor would come in place again and as for himself, well, he would be the reckless and impulsive pyromaniac of the Organization once more. But for tonight, he'd controlled his two superiors and gotten something out of it. His eyelids were wilting, but he wanted to savor this feeling, just for this night. It was his name that _Six_ and _Seven_ had respectively screamed in complete abandon and groaned not too many hours ago, his name, Number Eight's.

They slept apart, Saïx opting for the floor, Zexion the side of the bed facing the wall, leaving the precarious edge for himself. He hadn't minded, but now he did. Come morning, he'd definitely kick the Schemer out if only to get his entire bed back again. But for now, for now…

Axel sat up and carefully stepped around the prone form on the floor. The glass splitting the wall and separating the Heartless-ridden surroundings from his room was distorted as droplets of water spilled from the clouds. He knew if he looked up and to the right, he would most likely see Demyx sprawled out in rapture on one of the towers, in unusual early rising. He might catch a glimpse of the Superior crossing a balcony on his way to wherever Kingdom Hearts called him to. But he couldn't care less…wasn't able to care less. Xemnas be damned; did he actually expect them to believe that Kingdom Hearts would give them back their hearts? And anyways, if, and here lay a big Xigbar's catch phrased "if", he did get a heart back, he didn't want just any random one that some dusk rightfully owned. He wanted _his_ heart, and, yes, he was selfish like that.

He scowled as he realized that his previous mood had been completely dispelled.

"What are you doing?" Axel froze. He knew that voice and it belonged to someone he definitely did not want walking in on the scene as it was. "Roxas, this isn't what—it's not—" He turned slowly, in dread, and would have had a heart attack at the sight before him. The door was closed and no one had entered, but his gaze had not landed in that direction. He gawked at the blond Nobody smirking up at him from the bed, coat unzipped to reveal the expanse of his chest, hair mussed more than usual, presenting a vision of promised ecstasy. It took Axel a few moments to figure out exactly how badly he'd just been played. Fire flared briefly around him. "Get out, _Six_," he spat with venom. Flaxen hair blurred into blue highlighted with silver, oceanic blue eyes lightened into an icier color. A small smirk flashed at him from Zexion's face before a dark portal formed and whisked away its caller.

Axel stared at the empty spot of air marred with fading swirls of black for a few seconds longer before snorting in contempt. He walked out of the room. Let the Luna Diviner freak out by himself when he woke in a room not his own.

Damn schemers. Always had to get in the last word.


End file.
